Insomnia
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Integra hasn't been sleeping lately. So what will the local pet vampire do? AxI. one shot Swd


Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did Own Hellsing…..well…things would be different…hehe…

One shot. AxI. Inspired by my good friend. And this cool pic by sora-ko on DA:

www deviantart com deviation 3874638

I realized my little mistake! Here is the cleaned up version. If you want another chapter please let me know!! Thanks!

* * *

Two weeks.

It's been two weeks filled with endless high caffeinated tea; God knows how many cigars and how many times she had to empty out the ash tray and of course, work.

It's been several years since Hellsing's greatest battle and victory over the last of the Nazi empire. The death of Captain Bernadette and Walter was hard on everyone, especially for its leader.

If that wasn't bad enough, new knights were just recently replaced by their fallen predecessors. This meant she had to earn their trust. She was lucky in some ways, the Queen was able to escape the fiery island that was Britain and was safe to rule again.

She still had the Queen on her side but her days were short and the heir wasn't exactly…well…there. He died in the Millennium battle, so there will soon be a discussion about who was to take over.

But right now, Sir Hellsing was currently snuffing out her last cigar in the overfilled ashtray that desperately needed to be emptied.

She sighed and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes. What time was it? Who knows? The house was silent; the soldiers just came back from a mission and were on their way to bed.

Walter went in hours ago, which was how she knew that it was late. It seemed liked that man never slept sometimes.

Fighting back a yawn as best as she could, she leaned forward to grab her pen to continue the endless pile that is her paperwork, only to find it snatched out of her hands.

"Alucard…"she growled.

Right next to her chair was the local vampire, half way sitting on her desk with her pen held hostage. He looked down at her with his usual smug grin.

"Good evening Master, or shall I say Good morning?"

"Wh-what?" she glanced across the office where the clock was but staring at the computer screen all day and night was beginning to effect her eyesight.

She groaned in annoyance, taking her glasses off and rubbing them fiercely.

"Master, you've been at this for days. Only stopping to eat and shower when Walter asks you to. Then if we're lucky, a fifteen minute nap in between" she couldn't trace the tone he used, if he was worried or just being annoying but then again she wasn't focused right now.

The tall vampire rested his hand on the oak desk and leaned in closer to her," You're officially promoted to work-a-holic to work obsessed, congratulations"

She glared up at him, now he was being annoying.

"That's enough out of you, my sleeping habits are not of your concern" she growled.

"No, they're not but as of now you don't have any sleeping habits at all for me to concern about"

She shot another glare at him but felt that her weary body would not give a stern glare as cold as she would've liked.

"I just can't sleep, last time I tried I did nothing but stare at my ceiling. I figure if I can't I just do work, I barely caught up just now"

He just rolled his eyes, are so many pointless papers needed for running a vampire hunting organization?

Humans are complex creatures aren't they?

"Now…" she yawned, folding her glasses neatly in her hand," I'm going to…" she paused, trying to wake herself up," Continue now so please…" she grabbed her pen and positioned herself to write," Go…away…"

Slowly she slid down, and eventually dropped her head on the desk. Fast asleep with Alucard watching her with amusement.

"Sir work-a-holic" he mused, grinning.

Sitting up from the desk, he gently picked up her limp form from the chair bridal style. Putting a spell on her was easier than he thought.

After several weeks, she was finally out like a light, resting her head on his shoulder as he teleported her to the room.

'My poor Master…' he thought to himself as he gently placed her on her bed.

Then he paused.

Surely she wouldn't want to sleep in her work clothes…

He grinned to himself as he reached up and began to undo her tie; she was fast asleep and didn't move.

Tossing it aside he brought his hands downwards and worked at the buttons of her suit. Now she stirred slightly, but he still continued.

'You put a spell on me…didn't you?' she said in his mind, he grinned.

Her body was asleep but her mind just woke up with a start.

'It was necessary' he replied, gently taking her arms out of the captivity of her sleeves.

'Alucard! Stop this right now!' She screamed.

He smiled, tossing the jacket away he went for the buttons on her shirt.

'ALUCARD!'

He laughed and instead waved his hand over her eyes, breaking the spell. Immediately her eyes snapped open, glaring up at her vampire.

"That was completely uncalled for" she growled, sitting up.

He just chuckled," Oh but it was, you need sleep Master. You're going to get ill and you know it"

They were close, too close. His hands leaned in on the bed with her legs in between them and his face a few centimeters apart with his grin taunting her. Just another game to play…

"Yes but I don't need your assistance, now get out of here before I-mmph!"

Being tired of hearing her scowl at him, Alucard quickly closed her mouth with his. She could've sworn that her heart had just stopped. Was this her first kiss?

…..

Crap, it was.

Suddenly her body relaxed and her eye lids began to drop, not because she was actually enjoying which…she was but that wasn't really the point.

While she was distracted he placed yet another spell on her while her guard was completely caught off guard.

'Damn you vampire…' she thought, mostly for him to hear but her body slowly began to go limp and she was loosing focus.

He just grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist and back, gently laying her down on the bed.

'I love you too' he laughed.

Before she could question his actions, and words, his lips left hers and she was out like a light.

The tall vampire stood up and watched her breathe softly in her sleeping state.

"Now…what to do with your clothes…" he grinned.

* * *

The end!

Was the kiss really necessary? Not really. Do I care? NOPE!

WHERE ARE ALL THE AxI FICS?

This is for my best friend Natalie. For the love of all things holy, go to sleep! And if you're lucky, one day you're Alucard will do the same!

Heh. Until next time. Farewell!

Swd


End file.
